You're Like an Equation, and I'm Not Good at Math
by Alex Freakin' Way
Summary: Dalton Academy School for Boys is the home to many young men. Including the Dalton Academy Warblers and... the modern Newsies? Warnings for Slash and many random pairings. :3
1. Chapter 1

"I now call this meeting of the Warblers to order." Wes Davies demanded, banging his gavel against the desk the counsel members sat at. David Summers, his long time best friend, shot him a look, one that clearly said 'you are not a judge, Wes, put down the gavel' which Wes ignored with the air of awesome-ness that only those who bang gavels on a regular basis can muster. "Any new business?" He asked, looking around at the boys sitting in the room. Nick Baird raised his hand, but Wes passed him by without a second glance. David jabbed him in the ribs, and Wes shot him a glare. David cleared his throat.

"Yes, Warbler Nick?" Nick shot Wes a smirk, and then leaned back against the couch where he was sitting with his best friend, Jeff Sterling.

"I think we need another member now that Kurt went back to McKinley. And Jeff and I were stalking the drama kids, and there's that one freshman... You should really break your 'no-freshman' rule, Wes, and give him an audition. He's good." Nick stated, Jeff nodding his agreement. Wes sighed, and rubbed his temples. Sometimes he worried about what he was thinking when he allowed the self named "Three Six Mafia" to stay in the Warblers. He couldn't deny their talent, but sometimes he thought his sanity might be more important then the boost they would give at contests...

"Nick, the competition season is over. Next year the boy will be a sophomore, and he can audition like all the other sophomores." Wes stated, trying to keep his voice even and calm. "We don't need any more members this year." Blaine, who had been quiet since his boyfriend had moved back to McKinley, raised an eyebrow at the head counsel member.

"Wes, you know as well as I do, we always need more talented members. We should let the freshman audition. Who is it, guys?" Nick and Jeff were wearing matching smirks, as they spoke in unison.

"Michael Meyers." Wes rolled his eyes, wondering if they were making this up.

"Michael Meyers is an actor, you idiots." Thad spoke up, and Wes shot him an approving look. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"He's also a serial killer, and a boy at this school. Seriously, pay more attention guys. Just cause you're seniors..." Blaine shook his head at Jeff, who shut up. Wes glared at him.

"Maybe next year when you three are on the counsel, you can let freshman audition. The no freshman rule stands, Jeff. Anything else that needs to be discussed?" Jeff frowned and slid down further in his chair. Nick wrapped an arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort him, while Blaine just sighed. Wes knew that he was sometimes labeled things like "dictator" and "tyrant" but he really cared about the club. He wanted to see the Warblers succeed... and they only had half a year left before he graduated. They had already lost the competition season, whatever they did now was supposedly just for 'fun.' But Wes knew better. It was practice, coming together as a team... At the end of the year they'd elect the new counsel (although everyone already really knew who it would be) and they would have to carry the torch from there. Wes only had a few months left to reign, and he wanted to make sure he spent his last months running the Warblers the right way. Next year, they would get to Nationals. Wes wouldn't be here, but he would leave his wisdom, and they would get there. And Wes would fly out from college to see it. When no one offered any more topics, Wes banged his gavel again.

"This meeting of the Warblers is officially dismissed." The Warblers filed out of the room, so only the counsel members were left. David looked at Wes, and shook his head slightly.

"Wes, man, you need to lighten up. You're going to end up turning them against you." He said, jumping up so he was sitting on the desk, not the chair. Wes sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Jeff and Nick have always been against me. They don't like order. And Blaine's still upset about Kurt transferring. It'll be back to normal soon." David shrugged, and jumped down on the other side of the desk.

"Coming to eat?" Thad asked as he headed towards the door. David looked at him.

"We'll be there soon. Save us spots." Thad nodded, and David turned back to Wes. "What's up? You usually aren't this grumpy. Mildly neurotic, yes, but not this grumpy." Wes frowned.

"Nothing's up. I'm fine." David laughed quietly.

"Wes, we've been best friends since seventh grade. I'm not that easy to fool. So, spill. Or else we're not going to get to eat, and you're going to spend all night complaining about how hungry you are." Wes smiled a little, but then dropped his head onto his arms.

"Sarah broke up with me." He mumbled. David's eyes rose.

"Sarah, as in, the Sarah you've been dating for a year? From Crawford County Day? The girl who was CRAZY about you?" Wes groaned, which David took as a yes.

"... Woah, I'm sorry man. I didn't realize... Come on. We're going out to eat. I'll text Thad and tell him to sit with someone else." Wes raised his head from his arms and shook his head.

"I'm fine.." David cut him off.

"Nope. This calls for greasy overpriced food. Come on." he held out his hand, and Wes took it after a moment's hesitation.

"Fine. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Evan, wait up. Evan, seriously, slow down. Evan Sandover, if you don't slow down right now, I'm murdering you in your sleep!" Evan stopped in his tracks, and looked back at his roommate.

"Sheesh, Alex, you're so... What's the word? Oh yeah. Insane!" Alex Sanchez glared at the taller boy when he finally caught up to him, and shook his head.

"Oh, yeah, I'm the insane one. Look in the mirror sometime, _Dutchy_. It's not my fault, your legs are like ten times longer then mine. And you won't slow down or anything." He complained, starting to walk towards the cafeteria again. Evan wrinkled his nose at the nickname, and shook his head.

"It's pizza night, Alex. Pizza night! If we don't hurry up and get there, they are going to run out, because the upperclassmen have that damn 'we get three slices you get one if there's any left over' rule that the administrators haven't caught onto yet." He explained, although he did slow down enough that he and Alex were walking at the same pace. Alex shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if we're there soon or not, they'll just shove us to the back of the line. You should just have Daniel get you some pieces, in case they do run out." Evan shrugged, although that was a good idea and he had to wonder how he didn't think of it.

"Daniel eats like a pig. He'd eat them before we got to the table. It's a wonder he's so skinny." Evan stated, as they finally reached the cafeteria. Shoving himself into the line, Evan stood taller then most of the other kids around him. Alex sighed, and went so he was standing beside him.

"You know, being around you all the time makes me feel like a midget. But in reality, you're just a freakishly tall giant, and I'm normal sized. How's the weather up there, by the way?" Evan rolled his eyes.

"Haha, funny joke Alejandro. The last time I heard that one, I fell off my dinosaur." Alex laughed at the overused comeback, and watched as Evan stood on his tiptoes to see over the heads in front of him to the food. "Is there any left?" He asked, not really caring either way, but knowing it was a matter of life and death to his blond best friend.

"Yeah, so far. But those freaking upperclassmen just keep piling it onto their plates... Hey! That kid has five whole pieces! Five! The injustice!" Alex laughed and shoved Evan forward as the line moved. Within five minutes they were standing in the pizza line with plates. Alex had somehow ended up in front of the taller boy, and smiled his thanks as the lunch lady handed him two pieces of pizza. He looked back at Evan as he moved on to get some french fries, but then focused on getting the right seasoning so that the french fries tasted perfect. He didn't look back at Evan until he was seated at a table with the friends they had been sitting with since freshman year.

"Alejandro Sanchez, I hate you! I hate. You." Alex looked up in confusion as Evan sat down across from him, but then looked at his plate. No pizza. He looked down at his own. The last two pieces. He couldn't help but crack up laughing. Evan reached out to take one, but Alex stabbed him, gently of course, with his fork.

"No. Bad Evan. Maybe next time you'll get here faster." Their friends Daniel and Ryan shot them looks.

"You two care way too much about food then people would think, just looking at you." Ryan Ballat muttered, taking a bite of his salad.

"You're just pissed cause you have to get in shape for football and your coach would kill you if he caught you eating pizza." Anthony Higgins stated as he sat down beside Evan, a meatball sandwich on his plate.

"Where'd you get that?" Daniel asked in shock. Tony smirked as he took a bite, and shrugged. The final member of their table sat down beside Ryan, and looked at his tray with a look of pure misery.

"What's up, Mikey?" Ryan asked the freshman, who looked up at him with sad puppy-dog eyes.

"They... they ran out of pizza. I was really looking forward to it. Pizza's my favorite food ever. And they ran out." He said quietly, looking like he was close to tears. Hearts broke all around the table, and Daniel and Ryan quickly handed Michael pieces of pizza. Mikey's face broke out in a grin and he licked both pieces quickly.

"Yes! I love being an actor!" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I would have given you one anyway, idiot." He mumbled. Evan stared at the boy in amazement.

"You have to teach me how to do that. You got pizza!" Mikey stuck his tongue out at Evan.

"They have to actually like you for it to work." The freshman teased. Evan pouted, as he did approximately once every fifteen minutes, and looked down at his mac and cheese.

"I hate you all." he decided, as he took a huge bite.

"Love you too, Evan, chew with your mouth shut." Alex said cheerfully, taking a bite of his pizza. Oh, life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeff. Slow down. Stop shoveling the pizza into your mouth. You are going to choke." Nick stated, crossing his arms over his chest and watching his best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Nick, I have five pieces of pizza. I have to finish three of them before they notice I took five!" He exclaimed. Blaine scoffed at him.

"That is no one's fault but your own. No wonder the underclassmen hate us. Looks like they already ran out. Poor sophomores and freshman." Jeff smirked.

"Hey, we had to deal with the mac and cheese for two years. Its their turn. Speaking of evil dictators, where are Wes and David?" Nick and Blaine both rolled their eyes.

"They aren't evil dictators. But probably hiding from you. I wouldn't blame them. I'd hide from you too, if I could get away with it." Jeff glared at Blaine.

"Keep talking like that, and I'll tell Kurt about the hair gel incident." Blaine's eyes widened, and he shoved pizza into his mouth. Jeff smirked, and turned back to his best friend.

"Seriously though, have you seen him?" Nick shook his head, and took a drink of his lemonade.

"Maybe he took the gavel into his dorm for some alone time?" Jeff scrunched his nose at the thought, and sat down his pizza.

"Ew, Nick. He has a girlfriend, remember?" Nick shrugged.

"I always thought he just made her up." He stated, nonchalant as he took another bite of his pizza.

"She's not. I've met her. She's kind of plain, but she's really nice. Her brother goes here, I think, actually. He might even be in our grade..." Blaine threw in. Before they could say anything else, a boy who looked to be around their age walked over to them. He bit his lip, and then looked down at the floor.

"Um, hi, I'm Sterling and I know you guys are all Warblers and I'm not and I'm an underclassman but I was wondering if I could sit here?" He said, his voice rushed. Nick and Jeff shot each other looks, and then grinned widely.

"Sure, sit down Sterling. We don't bite. Well, unless you're into that." Jeff said, shooting a wink the obviously shy boy's way.

"Ignore him, he doesn't know how to control his libido. Hi, I'm Nick. The pervert is Jeff. And that's Blaine." Nick said, kicking his friend under the table lightly. The boy smiled, and sat down. Jeff noted, with some satisfaction, that his tray held mac and cheese.

"I'm actually quite nice when you get past the exterior. Or so I've been told." Jeff said with a wider grin. Blaine reached over and flicked him on the nose.

"Bad puppy. Down. Eat your large amount of pizza. So, Sterling, you're a sophomore?" He asked, smiling at the boy with that gentle smile he always seemed to pull out of a hat. The boy nodded, and took a bite of his food. Nick realized his eyes were still on Jeff. He frowned a bit, and then looked at Blaine. He tuned out the rest of the "getting to know you" spiel and went to dump his tray. He came back over and rested a hand on Jeff's shoulder. He leaned down so his head was by Jeff's.

"I'll be in the dorm. See you when you're done." Jeff nodded and watched his friend go, before turning back to the new kid and his pizza. They continued talking for awhile, and eventually Jeff was down to just one piece of pizza on his tray. He looked down at it, and sighed.

"I got too much. I always do that. Ah well, I'll just dump it." Blaine shook his head at his friend, and laughed quietly.

"If this is how you act as a junior, I'd hate to be a freshman next year." Jeff laughed, and smiled at Sterling before standing up to go dump his tray. He noticed a blonde kid staring at him with his jaw dropped as he threw away the pizza, and wondered what he was staring at. He sat back down at his table, and looked at the younger kid.

"So, Sterling, what are you into? Like, hobbies?" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Jeff, do you not pay attention to anything?" Oh. Must have already asked that question.

"No, not really. I tend to tune you out unless you're singing." He teased, smiling angelically at his friend. Blaine shook his head, but he was grinning, and Jeff turned back to Sterling.

"I love to dance. That's my thing... I'm in the dance club here." Jeff nodded.

"Hey, I love dancing too. I probably would have joined that if the Warblers hadn't recruited me freshman year. They take up most of our time so.. We don't really have any other clubs. Like, any of us." Jeff explained, Sterling nodded, seemingly interested. Jeff's phone buzzed, and he pulled it out to read a text from Nick. "Hey, I gotta go. Nick needs help with his English. I'll talk to you guys later." Jeff stood and left, leaving Sterling and Blaine alone. Blaine watched Sterling watch Jeff, and then chuckled.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Sterling turned red, and then mumbled something to his plate. "It's alright, you know. I have a boyfriend." Blaine said, smiling gently at the younger boy. Sterling lifted his head and smiled back lightly.

"I heard. I mean, people were talking about it... But isn't he dating Nick?" He asked, gesturing towards the door that Jeff had exited.

"What? Jeff and Nick? No, they're just best friends. Nick has a girlfriend." Blaine said with a laugh. Sterling cheered up, and turned towards the door again.

"Hm... Interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

"David, hey, man, woah, calm down. What?" Daniel listened to his friend talk over the phone, wondering exactly what he was saying. David Jacobs was speaking so quickly, even Daniel was having trouble understanding him. After being in journalism with the guy for three years, Daniel was one of the experts on David-speak. But this was pushing it.

"My sister broke up with her boyfriend and now my roommate wants to date her! What do I do, Dan?" Dave finally calmed down a bit, well, enough that Daniel could understand him.

"Your roommate.. that jock dude? Jack Kyle or whatever?"

"Kelly, but yes. My roommate. That jock dude. Help me!" Daniel rolled his eyes, but then realized that David was on the phone, and therefore couldn't see his eyes being rolled.

"I'm sure Sarah has better taste then that. I mean. Ew. Jocks." Ryan stuck his tongue out at him, and Daniel shrugged in apology.

"I hope she does, but you know how girls are. Someone can kick a ball, and wham! They're hot." Daniel listened to his friend rant, but then finally handed the phone to Ryan.

"Explain how stupid Jack Kelly is to David."

"I think he already knows how stupid Jack Kelly is. Doesn't he room with him?"

"Alright, explain how smart Sarah Jacobs is to David." Ryan blinked, obviously confused, but took the phone from Daniel. Tony looked at Daniel, and shook his head. "What?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing. You're just stupid. That's all." Tony said, smiling lightly, as if he was teasing. Which he might be. Daniel never really knew with Tony. "Tell Ryan I'll be back later. I'm going to Akron, tonight." Mikey looked over at him.

"You go there a lot. What's in Akron?" he asked, picking at a loose thread on Ryan's collar. Tony shrugged.

"More then there is here. I'll see you guys later." He grabbed his bag from Alex, who had been looking through it for anything sweet, and then walked away. Ryan hung up the phone and slapped Mikey's hand away lightly.

"Akron?" He asked, nodding towards the retreating Italian's back. The group of boys nodded, and Ryan handed Daniel's phone back. "I think I got him called down. Although I have no clue what's going on." Daniel shrugged.

"I never know what's going on." He stated, shrugging and going to sit beside Evan on a bench. The group had walked to a park a couple of blocks away from campus, where they went almost every night. Ryan sat on the ground across from the bench, and Mikey sat down beside him.

"Why does he go to Akron every night?" Alex asked, leaning against Evan's shoulder.

"Probably because he has a crush on a boy there. I think they hang out a lot. Like... every night. Even though the boy has a girlfriend." Michael's eyes rose.

"Wait, what, Tony's gay?" He asked, shocked. Ryan laughed, and shook his head.

"I don't even think Tony knows what Tony is. He just rolls with it. I think it's probably the coolest thing about him."

"That or his gambling problem."

"Or his drum playing!"

"I always forget he's a band geek.."

"If he heard you say that, he would smash your face into the ground, you know that right?"

"Psh, why do you think I never say it when he's around?"

"Hey, guys, last one to the swings has to push Evan."

"Hey!" The boys smirked and started running towards the swing set. Mikey, Alex, and Evan reached it first, leaving Daniel and Ryan to push them. Alex swung by himself, watching as Ryan pushed Michael, tickling him every so often so Michael almost fell off the swing, and Daniel pushed Evan so hard that Evan looked like he might actually fly off. Alex smiled lightly, and leant his head against the chain. He loved his friends. But sometimes he felt like the odd one out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nick, hey, I'm here. What'd you need help with?" Jeff entered their dorm room, loud like usual, but then noticed Nick was on the phone. The shorter brunette put a finger to his lips to shush his best friend, before returning his full attention to the phone. Jeff watched for a minute, wondering who he was talking too, until he actually opened his mouth.

"I miss you too, baby. Come see me this weekend." Oh. Bailee. Nick's girlfriend. Jeff collapsed onto Nick's bed, not bothering to cross the room to his own, and listening as Nick started an argument about why she should come visit him. "Oh, come on. Please?" Was his final argument, and Jeff knew he had lost. He could tell by the way he frowned. Jeff felt bad for Nick sometimes. Bailee lived in Lima, which was close enough to visit but not every day, and she was just starting college. Nick was pretty sure once she got into the whole experience, he'd never get to see her. When the boy hung up the phone with an exasperated goodbye, Jeff raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's her excuse this time?" He asked calmly, pulling one of Nick's pillows over to the end of the bed to lie on. Nick turned to look at him, and shook his head slightly.

"She wants to go to a party one of the girls on her floor invited her too." Jeff was surprised at this, and apparently Nick noticed. "She drinks now." He explained, moving from the desk he was sitting at to the spot beside Nick on the bed. "It's gross." Jeff laughed, and moved so the pillow (and his head) were on Nick's lap.

"You think all of that stuff is gross. Your idea of a wild night out is drinking cream soda and going to a late night showing." He teased his best friend, although he wasn't really complaining. He was like that too. He didn't get the point of going out and partying. You did stupid stuff, and felt like crap the next day. He didn't get what was so fun about it.

"You're right. But I'm okay with that. Baby, I was born this way." Nick teased back, brushing some of Jeff's super blond hair out of his face. "Or created. Or hatched. Whatever I was." Jeff laughed, and then shrugged.

"You can hang out with me this weekend. I don't have anything planned… as if I ever do. So. We'll have some three-six hangout time. Sound like a plan?" He questioned, shutting his eyes.

"Sure. So, did Sterling ask you out? He was staring at you the whole time through dinner." Jeff opened his eyes again, and looked at Nick as though he were confused.

"What? No. I don't even know the kid. He was probably questioning whether or not my hair is dyed."

"It does look like it's from a bottle, Jeff."

"You know for a fact it's not, Nicholas."

"Well, I do, but the rest of the school is pretty sure you are a bottle blonde, Jeffery." Nick teased, ruffling the hair in question. Jeff rolled his eyes, and reached up to flick some of Nick's obviously natural hair.

"Shut up, Nicholas Jeremiah." Nick winced at the use of his middle name, and then shrugged.

"Whatever. Hey, sit up for a minute." Jeff did as told, although he grumbled slightly, and Nick moved so he was lying down properly on the bed. Jeff hesitated a minute, looking at him, before putting the pillow back where he had gotten it from, and lying down beside his best friend. Instead of using the pillow, he used Nick's chest.

"Can we watch T.V.? Please?" Jeff asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. Nick studied him for a moment, before reaching for the remote on the nightstand beside his bed, and handing it to the taller boy. Jeff smirked, because he knew he always got his way when Nick was involved, and turned it on. Scrolling through the channels, he finally settled on a Brothers & Sisters marathon.

".. Really, Jeff? Really?" Nick asked, rolling his eyes at his friend. The blond snuggled into Nick's side, and looked up at him, smiling. It was kind of a guilty pleasure of his, watching shows that Nick would question him for. Because Nick always called him out on things like that. It was one of his favorite things about him. Nick would always call him out on whatever he did that he deemed stupid. Whether it be failing to study for a test (although Nick did that a lot too, so he really had no room to talk), flirting with Blaine (Nick did that as well. Once again, no room to talk.) or watching stupid shows.

"At least it's not the Jersey Shore." Jeff defended himself. Nick nodded, and then looked on the screen. It was a Kevin and Scotty moment. Jeff looked at Nick, and then back to the screen. Nick could pull off being Kevin. He could become a lawyer, be neurotic like that… Alright, maybe not as bad as the television character, but hey, he was pretty bad at relationships. Jeff was surprised Bailee had lasted this long. They usually only lasted a month, tops. But Nick had had two girlfriends who had gone on longer than that. Bailee and Emily. Jeff had to hope that Bailee wouldn't end as badly as Emily had. Not just for Nick's sake, either. For his too. As best friend, he would have to put Nick back together again, just as he had when Emily had dumped him randomly almost a year ago. And that had not been fun for either friend. Jeff nuzzled into Nick a bit more, and then relaxed. This was nice. He was glad he had come straight back to the dorm, instead of trying to find someone to hang out with. Nick was really the person he liked best on campus anyway. They just clicked. Smiling, Jeff started paying attention to the show.


End file.
